


Never a Dull Moment

by sternenblumen



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, snake bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenblumen/pseuds/sternenblumen
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short scenes for my Bad Things Happen Bingo card in the Stranger Things fandomCh. 1: Poison/venom - Lucas and Dustin have knowledge to contribute. Steve is not very appreciative.





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I will post my fic for the Bad Things Happen Bingo challenge in the Stranger Things fandom. I'll post fics for other fandoms as part of a series (once I get there, this is the very first piece), so if you like my writing enough to want more, feel free to check out the rest :)!
> 
> My bingo card is [here](https://flowers-stories.tumblr.com/post/185558591624/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo) if you want to give me a prompt.

„We have to suck out the poison.“

„Uh, it's not poison, it's a venom, Lucas.“

„Wait, what? What's the difference?“

The moment the words leave his mouth, Steve regrets it because there is a glint appearing in Dustin's blue eyes, one that he is far too familiar with. There will be a lecture coming. And even though he has probably learned more in the months of friendship with the younger boy than in all of the science classes of his entire school career, it's not something he thinks he can stand right now.

“If it's poisonous and you bite it, you die. When it's venomous, it bites you, and you die.” Dustin explains.

Huh. That was surprisingly short and painless. Definitely not as painful as his leg is being right now.

“Well, good to know that when I die, it's not because I was running around and biting snakes like an idiot,” Steve comments dryly.

“You're not dying, dumbass. There are no snakes in Indiana that are lethal to humans.”

That is reassuring to hear – it would be more reassuring if coming from a doctor or something, not a thirteen-year-old boy, and if said boy was sounding more certain and not adding a mumbled _“... I think.”_ at the end.

And the day had started so well, Steve thinks mournfully. The task of the day had been to give El some much-needed time outside of the cabin, so wandering the woods with a bunch of kids it was since all public places were still off-limits. It was surprisingly nice, what with the absolute lack of otherworldly creatures to track, lure or fight, and with the girls and associated boyfriends present, he didn't even need to give any dating advice, so the reminders of the last time they had been doing this were at a minimum. (He preferred other avenues for dating advice for the kids now. Much more pleasant over a milkshake at a diner.)

Of course, that was until he had stepped on something that had looked like a stick between the rotting leaves and moss on the ground but that had hissed and turned to sink sharp teeth into his leg. A twitch of the head of their local super-powered teenager had sent the snake flying but it was already too late. Which is how they got to be here, with him sitting on the ground, his hands wrapped around his leg above the two puncture wounds, with the kids clustered around him and discussing his possible imminent demise.

“So what are we gonna do?” Max' question pulls him back to the discussion.

“Like I said, we gotta suck out the poison,” Lucas answered, adding with an eye roll: “--or venom, I guess.” He's taken off his backpack and is rooting around in it, and when he comes back up--

Whoa, that's a really large knife.

Steve is on his feet in an instant, scrambling backwards with his hands outstretched, disregarding the fact that his leg is screaming at him when he puts his weight on it. “Whoa, whoa, hey, you don't go near me with that knife! Why do you even have something like that?!”

“It's from my dad, from 'nam.” Lucas shrugs, as if wickedly sharp, huge hunting knives from the army were a totally normal hand-me-down from father to son. He really needs to talk to Mr Sinclair about that, after hopefully not dying from a snake bite or Mr Sinclair's son accidentally taking off his leg with that knife. “You need to cut open the wound a bit and then suck out the poi-- … venom.”

“No, no, no, no.” Steve is moving further backwards, with the gaggle of teenagers following him with uncertain looks between him and each other. “There will be no cutting open anything, and no sucking, either!” Apart from the fact that the thought alone makes his stomach roll and pitch that he's afraid he'll be sick any minute, what if one of the little shits tries this and ends up swallowing the poison or venom or whatever?

“But we have to do something!” Will protests. His eyes are large in a pale face, and Steve immediately feels like an asshole. The younger Byers boy has that effect on him far too often …

“We can't radio for help,” Mike says, frowning. “Hopper is at work.”

Steve takes a deep breath, scrubbing his hand over his face, while balancing rather precariously on his left leg. “What else do you do for a snake bite?” he asks Lucas, against his better judgement. “Like, put something around it to stop it from spreading?” He really needs to take some first aid classes, today is just another helpful reminder that it's either something about him or these kids or this town or just the universe in general that he can't get a fucking break.

“A tourniquet, yes!” Lucas nods eagerly.

“Okay. Okay, I can deal with that,” Steve decides. “And then we take the shortest possible way back to the car and go to a hospital. Where there's someone who actually knows how to deal with snake bites who's no longer in his diapers!”

Dustin snickers, and Lucas scowls at him and Steve both, muttering some choice words under his breath, but he sacrifices his bandanna to tie it tightly around Steve's calf until his lower leg goes numb, which makes him feel all kind of stupid warm things (the bandanna, not the leg going numb). With him being supported between Mike and Lucas as the two tallest, they set off – not to his car, though, because he remembers at the last minute that he probably won't be able to drive, and he'd rather … well, probably not die but at least take his chances going somewhere else than let Max drive again.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, Lucas ran away with me in this one - I feel bad for the other four, they barely get a word in between Lucas, Dustin and Steve here. Ah well.
> 
> If you read and enjoyed this, please leave a kudos or comment, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
